


“We’re So Screwed”

by happyxwalsh



Series: Season 3 [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, based around 3x04?, somewhere in season 3 before who we found out who was underneath the sheet, they’re going to jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxwalsh/pseuds/happyxwalsh
Summary: They were supposed to get away with it; she promised to protect them. Now, they’re here. Bonnie telling them that their arrest warrants are ready and they should leave so a scene isn’t caused, even though inside Connor’s head there already is a scene. The problem of having anxiety is that everything is messy.





	“We’re So Screwed”

They were supposed to get away with it; she promised to protect them. Now, they’re here. Bonnie telling them that their arrest warrants are ready and that they should leave so a scene isn’t caused, even though inside Connor’s head there already is a scene. The problem of having anxiety is that everything is messy.

“We’re going to jail?” Michaela heartbreakingly says, in a slight whisper so no one other than the K5 can hear this conversation.

“Yes, all you can do is go to Annalise’s house and wait for the cops to round you up,” Bonnie starts talking through everything with Asher, Michaela, Wes, and Laurel, while Connor sneaks out of the room. To stay and listen to how his life is being thrown away would be a kind of torture that not even Connor thinks he deserves. The air feels like it’s being sucked out everywhere he goes. The law student rushes into the janitor’s closet and sits down on the ground, letting out panicked breaths.

 _‘I’m going to jail, what the hell am I supposed to do?’_ Connor’s mind practically screams at him, while he cries into his hands completely alone.

 

If Oliver didn’t look up, he wouldn’t have noticed that the younger man seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

“Wait, where the did Connor go?” Michaela hisses at the rest of the K5. At first, the older man wasn’t concerned but its slightly worrying to have his friends not even know where he is. So, Oliver did what any reasonable person would do; he traced his phone’s location and went there. Sure, this was invasive but if Connor relapsed or something Oliver wanted to be there for him.

“Connor?” The older man opens the door cautiously, only to see a heartbreaking scene. The law student sobbing on the floor, looking and sounding so broken, “hey, what’s wrong?” He crouches by the younger man’s side, pulling him into his arms, allowing Connor to cry on his shoulder. Every sob was painful for Oliver to listen to; Connor tried so hard to keep an image of this confident law student when he actually is a damaged man who never learnt to deal with his issues so he acts out through sex. In these moments, with his walls completely knocked down, the older man has to make the most out of it because it rarely happens, “Connor, you have to talk to me, what’s wrong?”

“We’re so screwed,” He croaks out, lifting his head up from the safeness of Oliver’s body warmth, “you need to hate me. Act like I’m dead to you and that you don’t want anything to do with me. If you do that, you’ll be safe, you won’t get investigated. We all are about to go to jail and I’m not letting you get dragged down with us,” Oliver’s stomach forms into knots; he definitely didn’t think the younger man would practically beg him to act like they don’t know each other.

“I’m not going to act like I hate you, that’s like telling me to stop loving I.T.,” the older man jokes, attempting to lighten  the situation, but Connor’s despondent face just looked more hopeless, “What’s this about?” The question Connor spent their entire relationship avoiding, the question that could completely break Connor.

“We did so many bad things, Ollie. Sam Keating and Sinclair, we did that. Annalise helped us; I didn’t kill anyone, I just helped,” he makes out through the tears streaming down his face, faster than any river ever could.

“That’s what you were hiding? Murder?” Oliver whispers out, observing his ex’s furtive face, “I don’t care what you did, Connor, you obviously feel bad about what you’ve done. I’ll stick by you through anything; I love you,” Connor’s heart flutters at those words, how is it that his life falling apart but Oliver is still there to put the pieces back together?

“I love you too, but I’m so scared. We’re all going to jail and I can’t handle that. Of course, I know that I deserve everything that’s about to happen. However, I’m weak; I’ll crumble behind bars. It’s not exactly like I’m stable,” The younger man sighs, looking down at his fidgeting fingers, avoiding eye contact with the hacker.

Oliver places his hands over Connor’s, “you are the strongest person I know; you’ve been through so much and you still keep going. I’ve never known someone who has just as much willpower than you; you’re a warrior, fighting every one of your battles with more and more strength each time,” the older man’s comforting words finally give Connor the courage to look at him in the eyes.

“If I’m strong, how come I’m reacting like this?” His broken voice aches Oliver’s heart; he has an urge to wrap his arms around the law student and refuse to let go.

“Because you are human and it’s acceptable to break sometimes,” Oliver confides in Connor, hoping that the law student will accept that Oliver isn’t going anywhere and understands that he’ll be okay.

“Will you come to Annalise’s with me?”

                  -•-•-•-  
They waited in silence for the police to arrive, tears staining on their faces. All of the K5, including Oliver, pace around Annalise’s living room listening for a knock at the door.

When a knock is heard, Oliver grips onto Connor’s right arm; he knows he’ll have to let go, but the older man just wants to touch him while he still can. He could practically feel his heart shatter when he watched his ex-boyfriend get dragged away in handcuffs. If only Connor just went to the police in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
